Part of Your World
by Bukkunkun
Summary: Arthur is an assassin that falls in love with Alfred, a office worker, and wants quits on the assassin business—but Sloan won't let him. Crossover with the movie Wanted. Written for Day 7 of the USUK Summer Camp 2012. USUK, Assassins!AU.


Warnings? Bukkun's just tossed her good out the window for today's prompt! Oh noes!

* * *

Alfred rested his head on his hand as he tried his darnedest to stay awake—the three empty Styrofoam cups sitting at his table proof of his recent endeavour. Sadly, it was failing, as his blue eyes began to droop, and his head began to nod—

Three knocks on his window, and he was wide awake. A wide smile spread across his face and he scrambled to get to the window, throwing it open to find someone dressed in a form-fitting black suit smiling at him, crouched on top of the compressor of his office's room, beautiful bright green eyes glimmering in the light coming up to them from the streets below.

"Artie!" Alfred smiled brightly, letting the man climb into his office through the window. Closing the window after the man had entered, he shut the blinds, and as soon as he turned around, his lover kissed him soundly. He smiled into the kiss and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the man's waist, snugly pulling him up close right against him.

They parted after a minute of just kissing, just touching each other, and they smiled at each other.

"Hello, Alfred," the blonde man smiled sweetly. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too, babe," Alfred smiled, rubbing his cheek against his. "Arthur, where have you been?"

"Monaco." Arthur replied, and the two looked at each other, before bursting out in laughter. "Yes, yes, I know, I'm an assassin and I had a hit in Monaco. How very cliché, yes."

"Nah, it's pretty cool," Alfred assured him, winking, before kissing him again. "Do you have a hit again today?"

"No, not for another two days, I think," Arthur replied, "Plenty of time for a date."

"Maybe even dinner," Alfred grinned, "Maybe even bed."

"Oh, naughty." Arthur chuckled, batting Alfred's chest lightly.

"I don't know, man," the taller blonde grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Arthur. "I've missed you pretty badly. My sperm count's risen."

"You filthy man," Arthur laughed, wriggling out of Alfred's grasp to inspect his desk. "I see you've been waiting for me." He smirked, glancing at the empty cups of coffee.

"'Course." Alfred replied, walking up behind Arthur, before wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, pressing up tightly behind him. Arthur's eyes widened and a grin spread across his face.

"… Alfred." He half-purred, half-chuckled, grinding his hips upwards, rubbing his arse against the taller man's rather bulging excitement, earning him a hiss from the man towering over him. "I see you've rather missed me." He turned his head to smirk sexily up at the man.

"Like I said," Alfred growled in his ear, sending bolts of pleasure up his spine. "Missed you lots. All two weeks, without you, I would've gone _crazy_ if you were gone any longer."

"'M sorry, love," Arthur mumbled, leaning up to kiss him, drawing his tongue over the man's, as they melted into each other's kisses, eating up each and every sound they made as they kissed. "Well, then," Arthur panted, after they broke apart. "I think it's about time we left, don't you think?"

Alfred nodded hurriedly, packing up his things as fast as he could as Arthur climbed out the window again. "I'll see you at the car, love." He gave Alfred a mock salute, before jumping down. The blonde man quickly zipped up his bag (but not without checking his things: wallet, keys to the apartment, his USB, phone, the papers he needed to go over, condoms and lube. Check, everything's in there) and ran out the door.

He nearly ran into his boss, who gave him an odd look, and he grinned apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mr. Sullivan," he quickly apologised, giving the man a mock salute. "I'm going home now. See you Monday!"

"Yes, yes. Thanks for doing overtime, Jones." His boss nodded, and he ran off, getting into the elevator, slumping against the wall after poking the button to the ground floor.

"I have to admit, your boss, that Brandon Sullivan? Rather dashing, that man." Arthur suddenly spoke up, and Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin when he finally noticed his lover leaning against the opposite wall, grinning. "I don't mind having a piece of him, really."

"Hey, hey. I thought _I_ was your man." Alfred pouted, but he chuckled. He knew how much Arthur loved him, he trusted Arthur enough to not go for anyone else but him.

"Oh, love, just because I'm in a man's home doesn't mean I can't look out the window and smell the flowers." Arthur chuckled, before pulling Alfred in for a kiss, pressing the button for the ground floor for a long time. Alfred pulled away and eyed Arthur's hand pressing the button curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a safety feature built-in for all elevators," Arthur replied, letting go of the button after a while. "When you press it for a long time, it'll just go straight to that floor, without stopping at other stops on the way."

"Cool," Alfred grinned, and Arthur scoffed.

"It's a feature they made for the police. Learnt it from an officer I had to sleep with to get something." Arthur casually inspected his nails, but Alfred knew better. That was Arthur's way of showing he was uncomfortable with the subject and didn't want to talk about it.

Frowning, he pulled Arthur close for a hug, all the way until the bell pinged, signalling their arrival at the ground floor.

"Your chariot awaits, babe." He grinned at Arthur, before leading him out of the building to the parking lot, where they quickly got into his car.

* * *

"O-oh, _yes_!" Arthur gasped, back arching perfectly towards Alfred as the man's fingers brushed his prostrate yet again, his legs bucking wildly as he squirmed under Alfred. "D-do it again—oh!"

Alfred did as he was told, getting more and more aroused as he fingered Arthur stupid, until he was writhing, pleading wordlessly as his hands fisted in the sheets so hard his knuckles were white.

"Shh, shh, I got this." Alfred reassured him, rolling on a condom before slowly pushing in, a loud guttural moan tearing out from Arthur's throat as Alfred sheathed himself fully in, the assassin bucking up, trying to push Alfred further in more, needing _more_, to be filled until he was oh, so _full_—

Arthur adjusted quickly and Alfred was grinning when he began to move. The lewd sounds of skin slapping skin soon filled the room, accompanied with the sound of their panting and the bed creaking as Alfred moved in and out and in and out and _in_—

"Ah!" Arthur gasped, undulating as pure ecstasy took over him, as Alfred assaulted his prostrate, sending his mind reeling, his vision whiting out as pleasure took over him, washing over him, hitting him hard like a tsunami.

Soon, sounds tumbled from Arthur's lips like a cascade of falling rocks, "Ah, ah, oh, anh, nnh, ah, ah, _Alfred_—oh! Ah, _ah!_"

Without warning, he suddenly came, spilling his load onto his and Alfred's stomach, warm white sticky liquid mixing with their sweat.

The feeling of Arthur clenching tightly around him was too much to bear and Alfred soon followed, groaning in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm until he couldn't move any more. Panting, he collapsed on top of Arthur, snuggling close to his lover, a contented smile on his face.

"H-hey, git, aren't you going to clean us up?" Arthur asked him, but it was obvious in his tone that he was just as tired as Alfred was.

"Tomorrow," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's shoulder. "Sleep."

Arthur smiled sleepily and fell asleep in Alfred's arms.

* * *

In the morning, they had lazy morning sex, long, slow, languorous and loving, and when they were sated, together they stumbled into the bathroom to clean up together.

After fifteen minutes—an intense make-out session in the bath and minimal washing—they headed into Alfred's tiny kitchen for breakfast.

"Alfred, I've been thinking about something lately," Arthur spoke up, and Alfred nodded to let the assassin know he was listening. "About… the Fraternity."

Alfred looked up at him from his Nutella-lathered toast, eyes widening. Arthur had never ever talked to him about his job as an assassin. "… Artie, did something happen?"

"I want out," Arthur said, frowning, as he looked up at Alfred. "I want to stop being an assassin."

"Artie, if this has something to do with what I told you long ago about leaving your job, I—look, I wasn't thinking straight back then and I got scared when you told me. Now I'm okay with it, well, okay, maybe not _okay_-okay with it, but you don't have to—"

Arthur had pressed his honey-coated fingertip to Alfred's lips, hushing him, smiling sadly. "Love, you were beginning to ramble. And it's not about that." He shrugged, "Well, not _completely_ about that."

"What happened, Arthur?" Alfred asked, as his lover lowered his hand with a sigh, and held Arthur's other hand, squeezing it supportively.

"Well, I've noticed lately that our targets aren't like the ones we use to hit," Arthur explained, licking his finger clean. "It's almost like as if Sloan's just making up the targets, so that getting rid of them would benefit him."

"How the _hell_ did you come up with _that_ idea?" Alfred asked, "Isn't this Sloan guy the one who pulled you out of the streets, and well, made you like that?"

"While having the skill set of a super assassin is absolutely helpful, Alfred," Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm not entirely grateful of the man I'd follow him blindly like sheep to their shepherd. They kicked my arse rather hard when they were training me, Alfred, dragged my through hell and back, until I got everything right, until I was what they were—more weapon than human."

"Until you met me, that is." Alfred grinned, and Arthur nodded, smiling, the hint of a blush staining his pale cheeks.

"And then I started thinking," he continued, pushing his toast around on his plate with the spreading knife. "About what you said about my job—ah," he held up his hand to silence Alfred, who had started to talk, "No, don't think this is entirely your doing, Alfred. I met one of the members that had deferred… rather violently. His name is Cross."

"… Cross." Alfred echoed, and Arthur nodded.

"He had this idea going around that the Loom was being manipulated," he said, "Him and his associate Pekwarski had been gathering information regarding Sloan's influence on the Loom." He gripped Alfred's hand with his slightly shaking ones. "It seems that what I believed was true too."

"So, you want out?" Alfred asked.

Arthur nodded, looking up at Alfred, "As silly as it sounds, I want to be a part of your world, Alfred… Back to safety, comfort," his green eyes locked with Alfred's, "To love."

A warm smile spread across Alfred's face and gently, he pulled Arthur in for a kiss.

"How will you do it?" He asked, after pulling away, gently stroking Arthur's sandy blonde hair.

"I haven't the faintest idea," Arthur laughed sadly. "But now with you there, knowing about it, I'm absolutely _itching _to get it over with."

* * *

"You want to defer?" Sloan asked, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers, peering at Arthur, who was standing across him, across his beautiful mahogany desk in the hold of the Fraternity. "Why would you do that, Arthur?" he asked, his expression neutral, making it difficult for Arthur to be able to tell what the man was thinking.

"I've…" Arthur took a shaky breath. "I've been compromised, I'm afraid." He replied, his tone firm and even, but inside him the entirety of his mind was screaming, tumultuous thoughts crashing around in waves of fear, apprehension, worry, uncertainty, _what about Alfred_.

"Compromised." Sloan repeated, and Arthur nodded, gulping silently. "… I see."

Arthur blinked at him, and he looked right back at him.

"You're free to go." Sloan said after a moment, gesturing at the door.

"… I am?" Arthur asked, uneasy, wary. Sloan was _never_ this lenient. Ever.

Cross had warned him about the possibility that Sloan had wanted him killed, so he had come prepared, but he was so frightened he wasn't sure if he could find it in himself if he could fight back anyone that came after him.

He turned on his heel and walked out. As the door shut behind him, Sloan's neutral expression broke into a wide smirk.

"Wesley." He called, and a brunette walked into the room, bright blue eyes bright and filled with anticipation. He pulled back a drawer on his desk as Wesley walked up to his desk.

"Cross?" he asked, expectant, and Sloan shook his head.

"Not yet, boy." He pulled out a piece of paper, with a scrap of cloth from the Loom on it, the name on it already decoded and written in the damning black ink of the marker used to write it down. "He's Cross's ally, though."

Wesley scowled at him, but took the paper. "… Arthur Kirkland? But he's a member of the Fraternity."

"Not anymore." Sloan replied, "He just left a moment ago. Go."

Wesley looked at him, his expression wavering, borderline _unsure_, but he nodded, turning on his heel and walking out the door just like Arthur had minutes ago.

* * *

_They've let me go, but I'm pretty sure there are strings attached. Come look for me, please. –AK_

Arthur sent the text message to Alfred, frowning, before kissing the screen of the smart phone, sighing.

If someone were to get to him now, before Alfred got to him; that was probably the last thing he would be able to say to Alfred. Swallowing, he sent another message.

_And I just want you to know I love you. –AK_

_Babe, when i get ther, im going to ask you to marry me_

Arthur's eyes widened, and his hand shot up to his mouth in shock. Alfred was going to…

Happiness welling up in his chest, he sent back a reply.

_When you do ask me that, know that I'll say yes. Even if I say no, I mean yes. –AK_

_That sounds so much like you_

Arthur would have smiled, laughed lightly, even, but he suddenly felt someone following him. Shoving his phone into his pocket, adrenaline flowed through his blood, his senses sharpening as his pupils dilated. His footsteps grew jumpy and he clenched and unclenched his fists, growing increasingly aware of the presence of someone following after him. He ducked into an alley, and whoever it was followed him in.

The sharp sound of a foot crunching against a fallen leaf—and Arthur turned, guns ablaze, bullets sharply curving to hit whomever it was hiding behind the trash can. He heard someone sharply swear, and suddenly bullets went flying at him. Quickly, he ducked behind a trash can, waiting for the shooting to stop.

When it did, he sprung out from behind the trash can, super-fast reflexes and movement kicking in—fruits from years of training with the Fraternity—as he rapidly approached his assailant (for that was what he specialised in—he was faster than the other assassins, making him perfect for direct assault), before pressing his gun to the man's head before he could do anything else.

"Tell me why you're trying to kill me." Arthur demanded, and the assassin looked up. Arthur faltered slightly. "… Hey, you're the new guy. Wesley."

"That's right, fucker," Wesley snarled, before wrestling Arthur's gun out of his hands, tackling him to the ground. "Your name came out on the Loom."

Arthur's eyes widened and he struggled to gain the upper hand, but Wesley threw his gun aside and wrapped his hands around Arthur's throat, and _squeezing_ tightly with a grip like iron.

Arthur let out a choked, breathless gasp as the pain registered, and he scratched at Wesley's arms, squirming desperately as air started to leave him.

"You know, it's a pretty stupid idea to have believed whatever shit Cross would have probably told you," Wesley growled at him, kneeling on Arthur's hands to keep him still. "Then you'd never be in this mess—"

"Arthur!" Alfred's voice rang from the end of the alleyway, making both assassins jolt at the sudden intruder. "Will you marry me?" the blonde man yelled, as he ran into the alleyway. Arthur's eyes widened upon seeing the gun in Alfred's hands.

He tried to call for Alfred, _go away, this is a Fraternity assassin killing me_, but Wesley's fingers tightened around his throat more, making him choke on his words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, fucker?" Wesley demanded, eyeing the gun he had thrown aside ruefully.

"I'm trying to fucking save my fiancé, asshole." Alfred replied, "Why the fuck do you think he left your goddamned Fraternity in the first place?"

Wesley hesitated, looking down at Arthur, who was squirming around trying to get away from him. He got up, wary, and Arthur choked loudly, gulping in breaths of air desperately, sitting up. Alfred rushed to his side, helping him, letting him rest his head on his shoulders.

He looked up to see Wesley eyeing the both of them warily.

"For the love of—can't you fucking see he's fucking out of air, dumbfuck?"

"Hey!" Wesley glared at him, but Arthur held up his hand.

"I'm… not working… for bloody Cross." Arthur panted, "Whoever told _you_ that?" he asked, and Wesley looked unsure.

"… Sloan did." He said, and Arthur clicked his tongue. Unsure, Wesley picked up his gun and held it awkwardly at his side.

"Bloody git doesn't know how to tell the sodding truth," Arthur shook his head. "Look, I left because I want out. That's it." He gestured at Alfred. "I'm going to marry this man and we are going to live together and grow old together. That is all."

Wesley bit his lip.

Arthur chuckled dryly. "Or are you going to be a sweet little sheep that follows Sloan's heels everywhere he goes?" Wesley's face contorted into anger, and Arthur only glared back, effectively silencing the protest that had begun to form on Wesley's lips. "Will you leave us bloody well alone?"

"… You're not working for Cross."

"I think we've just established that," Alfred spoke up, and Arthur looked at him in surprise. The hands that held him were shaking as they gripped his forearms like he was afraid that if he'd let go Arthur would disappear.

Wesley bit his lip, before looking away.

"… Okay, fine. But the moment I hear something linking you to Cross, I'll kill you and you." He gestured at the both of them, punctuating his words with a point of his gun. "Don't think I'll be squeamish about getting rid of a civilian." He pointed his gun at Alfred. "You're just as involved in this now as he is. Got it?"

"Crystal clear." Alfred smirked, and Wesley eyed them one last time, before turning on his heel to leave.

"Wesley, wait." Arthur spoke up. The man stopped walking, but he didn't look back at them. "… What will you tell Sloan?"

"… I killed you." He replied, "And I killed your man too."

A relieved smile crossed Arthur's face, and he sighed, leaning back into Alfred's torso.

"_Thank _you, Wesley Gibson." He breathed, and the man flinched visibly. "… I pray you find what you're looking for soon."

"… Whatever." Wesley dismissed them, before walking away. Alfred and Arthur looked at each other, and the taller blonde grinned down at Arthur shakily, the shaking his hands subsiding as they slid down Arthur's arms.

"So, what was that about being part of my world?" he asked, and Arthur laughed, relief washing over him like a wave of calm.

"Yes, you git." He chuckled, pulling Alfred in for a kiss, gentle and loving, "I'll be in it now, for every single day."

"Till death do us part, babe."

"Till death do us part."

* * *

Soooo. Crossover with Wanted with a special cameo from Shame. I think it's rather obvious where my allegiances lie, hmm?

AWWW, YEAH. I thought of this while watching walkthroughs of Wanted: Weapons of Fate. Prolly why I decided to shove dear little Wesley into the picture, yeah.

ALSO, this is my first porn in a very, very long time. I do hope you all forgive me if I'm rather rusty.

See you all tomorrow~


End file.
